1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to boring stands and in particular to a novel boring stand with a moveable platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boring stands of the prior art have provided a moveable platform for supporting the engine block or cylinders which is driven by a vertical threaded shaft with a hand wheel so as to move the platform to different vertical positions.